one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma vs Superman 2
Akuma vs Superman 2 (Capcom vs DC) SERIES FINALE + Season 1 Episode 10 Intro After their last battle, these 2 fighters left the battle. One who won this fight, which was Akuma. The other was Superman, who in this fight wants his revenge. These 2 battle it out in the epic Series Finale of my series Capcom vs DC! Who will win? Who will die? Can Superman earn his revenge, or will Akuma destroy Superman once and for all?! Find out, right now! Pre Fight Superman opened his eyes. He was somewhere in space, just floating. Superman figured out he had just been beaten by Akuma; Superman quickly flew down back to Earth and landed next to Akuma. Akuma turned around in surprise. Akuma smirked. Akuma: Come for more huh? Superman: Just you wait... ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! Fight!!! Akuma quickly landed hard punch in Superman's face and fired some Gohadokens at the Man of Steel. Superman easily dodged the Gohadokens and grabbed Akuma by the shirt. Superman delivered a powerful kick in Akuma's stomach, sending Akuma slamming into the ground. Akuma delivered a Goshoryuken at Superman; The man of Steel was charging a hard punch but Akuma had punched Superman instead. Superman was knocked backwards but had more coming for Akuma. Superman quickly grabbed Akuma by the shirt and slammed him into the ground. Superman then lifted Akuma into the air and slammed his knee into Akuma's spine. Akuma yelled in pain as he was thrown into a wall and Superman flying at Akuma. The fist of the Man of Steel landed in Akuma, blasting the Demon straight past the wall and into another area. Superman continued his rampage on Akuma with a series of punches and kicks until Akuma couldn't take it no more. Akuma formed into Oni and yelled in happiness and anger. Oni quickly flung himself at Superman and made a lightning hadoken. The hadoken slammed itself into Superman, shocking him. Oni then made a Fireball and threw it at Superman. The hadoken hit Superman. It would seem he would be a goner, but this was the Man of Steel we are talking about. Superman quickly recovered and went for another blow. Oni took this as his chance and landed a Hurricane Kick on Superman. Superman stumbled backwards as Oni fired several Gohadokens at Superman. Superman easily dodged them and flung himself at Oni. Superman let out a series of punches on Oni as one last punch sent the monster blasting into a Fruit Cart. Oni quickly punched the Cart in half and threw it at Superman. Superman easily sliced it in half with his Laser Beam and went for Oni this time. The laser beam hit Oni in the arm. Oni yelled in pain as Superman flew at Oni with his fist first. The fist slammed itself into Oni, blasting the Demon into a boulder. (This usually would have ended as one of my fights, but it won't :) ) Oni grabbed his head in pain as he noticed the boulder. Superman once again flung himself at Oni, but Oni quickly grabbed the boulder and threw it at Superman. The boulder slammed into Superman's face, knocking the wind out of Superman. Superman tried to pick himself up, but Oni did a Demon Slash on Superman, knocking the God back to the ground. Superman felt the anger boil inside his chest and picked himself up quickly. As he did so, Oni was smirking, watching the god get up. Oni: I kill men like you every day. You shouldn't be a challenge. Superman charged a laser beam in his eyes and fired it at Oni. Oni tried leaping to his right, but the laser beam was wider than Oni could jump. Oni wasn't expecting this. He was hit in the face, which totally burned his head off. K.O Superman sighed and wiped the sweat off of his face. Superman then flew into the air and started to rest. Conclusion This Series Finale Winner Is... Superman!!! Special Thanks OMG! The Capcom vs DC Series is over! I would like to give a Special Thanks to Desert Croc for doing the thumbnails of all of my Capcom vs DC. Thanks man! Anyways, stay tuned for more Off Season Bonus Battles, Season Battles, and Tournaments! Click the link here for my user page! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Series Finale Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees